Coffee cups and Percabeth
by Nerdybird42
Summary: PLEASE READ! Percabeth story! I tried to stay true the characters. Percy and Annabeth falling in love, complete with insane roommates, impossible college classes, small coffee shops and flirting. Please comment, criticism is always welcome but keep in mind that I am a person and no one likes to have people pick apart something that they spent hours creating.
1. Chapter 1

A warm breeze instantly soaks through my winter coat as I step out of the beautiful streets of New York City and into my favorite little coffee shop on my way to school.

I breathed in deeply, glad to be freed from my stuffy dorm room at the all girls boarding school I attend. If I heard my roommate Ali rant about the her latest crush one more time I would scream. I've already forgotten his name, but it changes so frequently that she'd be fantasizing about a new guy by the time I got back from school. News flash, sending your boy-crazy hormonal teenage daughter to an all girls school to cut her off from all male contact will not help her calm down, it only cause her to annoy her roommate to no end with the constant gossip and glow of girls telling stories of cute guys at parties.

I love Ali like a sister, but she can really drive me crazy sometimes.

I can just feel the weight melt off my shoulders as I approach the counter. But my heart skips a beat as I look at who is behind the counter.

He's tall with a swimmer's build and messy raven black hair. He had bright eyes that seemed to radiate warmth. He seemed board, which made sense because this shop was empty as usual, with the minor exception of a random business man in a suit talking in a hushed tone on the phone in the corner. The boy's eyes were swirling green like the ocean, and I was a little taken aback. He hadn't noticed me yet.

I was angry.

I stomped right up to the counter and glared up at him, which normally wouldn't work considering how much taller than me he was. He seemed surprised at my sudden anger, but didn't cower away from my gaze.

"Can I help you?"

I kept glaring. "I'd like a strong black coffee with no sugar or milk." My tone was cold, but he only raised an eye brow.

"Is there something wrong?" He seemed uncertain, and it surprised me that although he didn't even wince at my glare, he somehow seemed nervous to talk to me.

"Yes...well, no." He faltered ever so slightly, and I realized I shouldn't just take all my anger out on this poor guy who is only doing his job.

He looked almost concerned.

"I'm sorry..." I paused to look down at his name tag before continuing. "...Percy. I'm not angry at you. Well, I kind of am, but not you specificity."

Percy laughed warmly. "Well, thanks for clearing that up."

I shook my head to clear it. "Sorry, it's just that this is my favorite coffee shop, and the moment that word gets out at my school that there is a guy who isn't ugly and required to smile at them every morning here, then this place will shortly be overrun with boy-crazy teenage girls. And then I'd have to find somewhere else to hide every morning from my insane roommate."

Percy nodded in understanding once, and then froze ever so slightly before smirking. He leaned forward on the countertop facing me. "So you think I'm cute?" My eyes widened.

"I never said that! All I said was that you-"

He smiled wider. "No, it's okay, you don't have to say it. I already know what you were going to meant."

"You're about as cute as a five year old in a pink tutu. Now shut up and go make my coffee!" My turn to smirk.

He curtsied his imaginary tutu dramatically with a wide grin still plastered on his face. "As you wish (if you got this quote then you are my favorite), and with that he left to go get my coffee in the back. I laughed at his antics, finding myself surprisingly happy after our little banter. I was especially pleased that I won.

He came back shortly with a triumphant look on his face. "Alright, here you go miss...?"

"Annabeth." I took at seat at the counter and Percy came to stand on the other side. He leaned heavily on the counter and looked at me expectantly. "So tell me all about how I'm an irresistible chick magnate." I couldn't help but that laugh, and he seemed a little pleased with himself that I did.

"The girls at my school are so men-deprived that even a dorky little geek like you could draw at least one or two girls to try your coffee."

He stepped back with a dramatic hand on his chest. "That hurts Wise girl! Give a guy a little respect!"

I snorted at that. Yes, snorting, super girly, I know. "Wise girl?"

He dropped his hand from his chest, still smiling. "Well, yeah. That's my new nickname for you. Because of all the books you carry around with you. Like, come on! This is like a thousand pages long! Why on Earth would ANY teacher be mean enough to make you read THAT?"

I smirked again. "Percy, I read that for fun."

His jaw actually dropped. "Why would you WANT to do that?"

I smiled. "Because it's AMAZING!"

He shook his head. "No thank you. I'd fall asleep on the first page. I'll just wait for the movie to come out."

We continued our little banter for who knows how long, until I checked my watch and realized I was half an hour late for my first class. I ran out there as fast as I could, and I think I caught a glimpse of Percy laughing at me on my way out.

The next day I was nervous for reasons I can't explain. I had spent the entire rest of the day after my little chat with Percy, thinking and analyzing everything that was said.

I leaped out of bed this morning and showered quickly before putting on a clean shirt under my winter coat. I started walking and was in front of the shop in a matter of minutes. When I entered I barely noticed the blast of hot air that made my lips crack. He was there.

I walked in causally, trying not to seem nervous. He probably didn't even remember me. But when I walked up to the counter he smiled shamelessly. I liked his smile.

"What, no angry rant today?" He was smiling warmly, as if we were old friends.

"Na, if that didn't scare you off the first time then I doubt it will work now."

"Well I'm glad I passed the test. What can I get you?"

With in ten minutes I was sitting on the counter laughing so hard my coffee shot out of my nose. Which in case you are wondering, was not fun. Especially not in front of a really cute guy you just met and might even have a chance with. But he just looked amused as he handed me napkins from across the counter.

"So tell me more about your mom." Don't ask me how, but he somehow ended up telling me his life story, and me mine in a matter of minutes.

His eyes lit up at my request. "Oh, she's great. She makes the best chocolate chip cookies. You'll have to try them sometime. They seriously change the way you see life."

I laughed lightly. Actually it was more of a giggle. Since when do I giggle? "Why Percy, did you just invite me to meet your Mom?"

A look of embarrassment passed over his face. It made me happy that I could make him feel this worried over some stupid joke.

Pretty soon he overcame his shock and smoothly replied "why, do you want to?"

I laughed internally at the nervous look on his face. "Normally I wait until after a couple of dates before I meet the parents."

He fully regained his composure with a smirk. "Now Annabeth, are you flirting with me?"

My turn to smirk. "It takes two to flirt, and I'm not the one who asked you to meet my parents." I had him and he knew it.

Then his eyes lite up with an idea. He began shuffling through his bag. He stood up once again holding a ziplock bag with three chocolate chip cookies inside.

"Actually, I only said that you should try her cookies, not meet my mom. And you can try them right here. Keep in mind that these cookies are my favorite things on earth, and I don't share them often."

I looked from him to the bag. "Wait, really?"

He smiled. "Why not?" We each had a cookie, then split the third one in half. He gave me the larger half. He was right, they were unbelievably good.

We talked for a while, and I learned he had a step brother and was studying Marine Biology, and I told him I ran away when I was seven and was capable of eating an entire large cheese pizza in under thirty minutes. Also that I'm studying architecture.

I looked at the time and realized I almost had to go, so wanting to mess with Percy I came up with an idea.

"Hey Percy, you never let me answer your question. "

He looked confused. "What question?"

I smirked, using every ounce of confidence I had in my body. "Yes, I would like to meet your mother." And with that I turned and left a dumbfounded Percy to sit and spend the rest of his shift figuring out what I had meant.

"Wait Annabeth! Where are you going?" I internally face palmed at my carelessness. I slowly turned around.

"What do you mean Ali?'"

My roommate hurried to catch up with me, slinging her designer purse I've her shoulder. Normally I hated girls like that but for whatever reason we really hit it off when we first met. It might of been the fact the she fangirled over my Dr. Who t-shirt.

"Well, it's just a little strange. I mean, every morning for the past two months I've woken up and you're halfway out the door to who knows where. Seriously, what's up? We use to walk to school together every morning, and now your always rushing past me. Where do you go?" Suddenly a panicked look came on her face and she crouched down as she added in a quiet voice, "wait, you're not doing drugs, are you?" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You're overreacting, I just go to get coffee every morning. It's not a big deal." She brightened a bit in relief when I said that.

"So if you're just going to get coffee then do you mind if I come with you?"It was such an easy questions, and she clearly expected me to simply smile and take her with me to the nearest Starbucks or something, which is why she was surprised at my look of shock and fear at her response.

"Um...well, you see-"

"You can't be serious! I can't even go get coffee with my roommate anymore. Will you just freaking tell me the big secret you're been hiding?"

Now I was in trouble. "What big secret?"

"Don't play dumb with me Annabeth, I know you better then that. Sneaking off, arriving late to class, lying to me all the time, actually putting thought into your wardrobe! Come on Annabeth, it took me three MONTHS to get you to wear a dress to Homecoming and now you actually braided your hair to class (Percy once mentioned he liked it when I brained my hair so I did every Friday). Tell me that that's not unusual." By now we had walked almost four blocks and Ali had dragged me into an empty shop where she sat me down in a booth.

"We are not leaving this table until you tell me what's going on." I heard the familiar ring of the bell above the store door as two men in suits quietly walked in. My gazed was drawn to my favorite painting of crazy bug-eyed dog that Percy and I had joked about it's eyeballs popping out.

Oh heck no.

This was where Percy worked. I couldn't let Ali see him! Once last year she caught me staring at this random guy in a movie theater. In the months afterwards she teased and poked me day and night, referencing how she "shipped us" and who our babies would look more like and showing me pictures of wedding locations. She even logged onto my Facebook account and changed my status to 'hoping to be in a complicated relationship soon', which I didn't even know was an option. I can't imagine what she'd do if she found out I actually liked a guy. She'd probably start sending out wedding invites and take me to open houses. I had to get out of there. Now.

"Oh Ali! I forgot to mention I forgot my textbook back at the dorm so we should really go really really fast like right now so we can still make it to class on ti-"I was cutoff by Ali as she took that really deep breath she always takes right before a massive fangirling rant. I knew I was screwed.

"Who's that?" I followed her gaze to see the one and only Percy Jackson who was helping the men who just walked in get their drinks. He looked over to our table just long enough to wink at me. I just rolled my eyes.

I have been coming here for two months and Percy and I had gotten a little more obnoxious about our constant flirting. He hadn't asked me out, but in a way I kind of liked what we had. I would walk in everyday and sitting right up on the counter and we'd just tell each other everything. What shows we watched, what our roommates were like, how much homework we had, what celebrities we thought were stupid (all of them), what our families were up to, just whatever was on our mind. And we flirted. A lot.

On the days he wasn't working he would still meet me here and we'd get a table. There were a few times I thought he wanted to ask me out, but he seemed too nervous. It was probably just wishful thinking on my part.

"OH MY GOSH DID YOU JUST SEE HIM WINK AT ME?" Ali whisper shouted. I wanted to die, right then and there. She could not find out this way.

Just then Percy caught my eye and looked from me over to the girl across from me. He wouldn't dare...well of course he had to chose that moment to walk over after finishing with the men he was serving, and they left with their steaming hot cups of coffee.

Percy, being the obnoxious teenage guy that he was, came over and sat directly next to me, and placed him arm causally around my shoulders like he had done it a thousand times. Which, he kind of had (our flirting was getting increasingly more intense), but my very shocked roommate didn't need to know that.

"Hey Annabeth, how'd your math test yesterday go? Let me guess, you got the whole thing done in ten minutes and spent the remaining class time proving to your professor that Mars actually doesn't exist?" I rolled my eyes, making sure he saw how stupid I thought he was being. I looked over at Ali and decided that there was no point in resisting Percy.

Ali would still tease me no matter what I did now, I might as well have a little fun with it. I glared at Percy telling him he was stupid for making me go through this, but then played along, laughing and cuddling deeper into his side as he pulled me close.

"First of all, I actually did finish in ten minutes,(he smirked at me) and secondly, Percy, Mars really does exist, so there's no point in trying to prove otherwise."

"Then why do you keep pretending not to be in love with me if there's no point in disproving the truth?" I was defiantly not expecting that. Leave it to Percy to turn your whole world upside down with a single sentence.

I leaned away and sat up, trying to play off my shock with sarcasm. "Well someone sure is full of themselves today."

he raised his hands in surrender. "I'm only telling the truth Wise Girl. I'm no the one in denial."

I had completely forgotten about Ali, who now interrupted our banter with a loud Umbridge-like cough.

"Wait, hold on a minute, who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Percy." He said it so simply, like that one sentence just cleared up everything. I rolled my eyes again. I tend to do that a lot around him a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTIC!** I'm going to be honest, when I first wrote this I thought I'd be lucky if one or two people saw and liked it. I originally posted this on Wattpad, and I think a grand total of two people even saw it...which was kind of sad...but then I posted it here. And someone saw it within a few minutes. I almost died of happiness. It was so great. By the time I check the next day like 85 people had seen this, which was kind of a huge deal to me. At this point I have gotten 15 comments and I get s excited every time I read them. You guys are the greatest, thanks so much for reading. PLEASE CONTINUE TO COMMENT! I took Cheeselover's advice from the comments and wrote a little from Percy's POV. Not sure about it, but let me know what you guys think, and if you have any ideas for future chapters. I'll do what I can. Thanks for all the words of encouragement. I didn't know if I was going to add on to this story but after all the support I thought I'd give it another shot. I don't thing this chapter is as good as the last one, but I hope you like it!

 **Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last chapter, but I don't know Percy Jackson or any of the characters in the book series.**

Ah, is there anything better than food? No, sleep, sleep is up there with food. Still, both are good. Ali ate all my pringles so now I'm standing in the grocery store at 10:08 PM, listening to bad music playing lightly over the overhead speakers. I was brooding over the loss of my snack and thinking of how I was going to get my revenge. One thing was for sure, by the time I was done she would never eat my food again. Breaking in roommates is such a pain. I was so focused that I didn't notice the large figure behind me until it tapped he over the shoulder and I got so freaked out I turned around and punched whoever it was in the nose. I was happy to say it made a very satisfying thud on impact. The person would have gotten a lot more bruises, but I recognized that blue swim team sweatshirt and the undignified yelp as he hit the floor. And because the universe hates me it was of course Percy Jackson, the one idiot who I haven't gotten out of my head for the past freaking four months. I'm ashamed to say that the first thought that came through my head was oh crap I broke his beautiful face. I will never tell him that. Still, I was worried.

"Oh my gosh Percy, you scared me!"

"Yeah, well I guess you can be sure I'll never do that again." He managed to wheeze out. I couldn't help but smile. "Dang Wise Girl, where'd you learn to hit like that? Remind me never to get on your bad side."

I sighed, glad he seemed amused. I sure as heck wasn't going to show him, but I always got really nervous around Percy, and what terrified me most was that he could always read me even when no one else could. I both needed and hated it. "Oh, I don't think even an idiot like you could forget after a bruise like that."

"Oh, don't underestimate my stupidity. I got beat up like fourteen times in high school because I kept challenging this guy who wanted to be swim captain. I beat him in every race, but one to five isn't exactly a fair fight…...for them, of course."

"Ah, that must be why you're covered in scars." I rolled my eyes and tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, I started feeling so bad about beating them I started punching myself in the face to make it more even."

"Is that why you look so misshaped? I always just assumed that your mother dropped you on your head as a baby." I smirked as I pulled him up.

He scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed in the more adorable way possible. He knew I won. "So what brings you here at this hour. Shouldn't you be off cramming in your room for some test?" His question brought me back to reality, and I looked down to realize that I was wearing an old Cross Country t-shirt and the sweatpants I wore while painting my room over the summer. Yes, I know, super attractive, but Percy didn't seem to mind so I went with it. "My roommate ate all my food. I came here to get more and plot my revenge."

"Well after the last couple of minutes I can safely say that she better watch out." I laughed and he seemed pleased. "Well now what about you? Do all guys just randomly haunt grocery store aisles looking to terrify unsuspecting girls, or just you?"

"Mostly just me. That and I was out at a party, but it got boring. I left early and wanted oreos, so I decided to come here and get some chocolate milk before heading back to watch the Avengers. You wanna come? Or do you have something better to do at 10:30 on a Friday night?"

"Well I did have a very important date with Netflix, but I can't really say no to oreos and marvel movies, even if I have to put up with you for a few hours. As long as you get double stuffed."

What the crap did I just agree to? I look gross and I don't know anything about talking to guys, but somehow I knew I just couldn't say no. And by the looks of it he knew too. Still, I had a bit of a spring in my step as we paid for our food and he lead me to his car. I didn't have to worry about leaving mine here because I had walked to the store, I live just around the corner. When we were a few feet away from an old pickup truck he jogged a little ahead of me so he could open my door. I blushed a little, but tried not to let him see.

"I can open my own door you know, I'm a big girl." I laughed out. I loved the gesture but I wasn't quite sure what to say in response.

"I was thinking of my health, not yours. My mom would actually run over me if I let a girl open her own door."

"Smart woman."

"I agree."

A few more minutes and I found myself in Percy's apartment watching the movie, but I was more distracted by the boy next to me stuffing his face with popcorn. Even though I was still sitting really close I instinctively slid over a little without thinking. Percy didn't seem to mind, although I thought I saw him blush as he reached over and grabbed my hand in his on top of the blanket.

 **Percy's POV**

Why are my hands sweating so much? I can't breath and my fingers still tingle from her touch during the movie. I want to just grab her face and kiss her until the sun comes up, yet I can't stop shaking. I can't believe that after freaking months of trying to get up the nerve to ask Annabeth out I ran into her and she came over just like that. I couldn't think during the movie, I just stuffed my face with popcorn because I didn't know what to do. I don't think I've ever been this terrified as we walk up to her door just after 2 AM. My legs are jelly but I managed to get to her door without fainting or falling over. What do I do with my hands? What do I say?

"So, um, Annabeth I had a lot of fun tonight...maybe we show do this again sometime," was all I was able mumble out. An over used line, but it was all I could think of.

She smiled, and I let out a breath of relief I didn't know I was holding. "Me too Percy, that'd be fun…" This was followed by a bit of an awkward pause.

"So are you going to kiss me or not?"

Dang. Was not expecting that. I mean we've flirted like heck but she's never been this bold before and I was overcome with shock. What is a guy supposed to do?

Annabeth didn't back off, which surprised me a little. "I think you know I like you a lot, so if you want to kiss me just do it.." I would've laughed if I remembered how, but everything disappeared as I leaned in. Only Annabeth would _order_ me to kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** You guys have been so fantastic, so because I know I'm going to be super inconstant with when I post here is a present. I don't really know where I'm going with this story, but we'll see . I'm just gonna run with it. Let me know if you have any ideas on what I should write, and please continue writing comments, I love those SO MUCH. It really helps me to realize that what I'm writing is being read by real people, and that's kind of epic. I tried to branch out a little bit and wrote in some of Leo. I was worried how it'd turn but, but I'm really proud of this capture, so we'll see!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or any of the those characters from these books, but I love them.**

Everything hurts. Yesterday I decided to start training for a triathlon, and I have to stay, swimming isn't very fun after the 68th lap. My body was screaming at me to stop, and for some stupid reason I decided to keep going. Which was a mistake. I realized that when I couldn't get out of bed this morning because my legs quite simply just forgot how to work. But I somehow weaseled myself into some clothes and out the door with the motivation of hot chocolate and Percy waiting for me.

My heart started racing at the thought of him. Ali won't shut up about how lovesick I am, but I really can't help it. I microwaved an apple yesterday morning and accidentally made chocolate waffles (for those of you who don't know, chocolate waffles are what happens when you forget to take the waffle out of the iron and they bun, turning brown).

I'm just really distracted, and it seems like every love song on the radio was written about Percy. I feel so stupid, but what can I say. That boy has put me under some spell. I practically skip to the coffee shop, ignoring the screaming pain in my sore body. Percy swims, right? Maybe he can show me a thing or two.

But when I turn the corner and walk through the door the boy I see isn't Percy. He's shorter and looks a little elfish. His face brightens when he sees me and I know this is gonna be interesting.

"Hey babe, I'm Leo and I know you came here looking for coffee, but if you're feeling snacky I'm single as a pringle." I roll my eyes, but can't help but smile at his bad pickup line. He just shrugs it off, like he was expecting that. He probably gets rejected a lot. Mostly because he flirts a lot.

"Um, no. I'm dating someone, and I came here for hot chocolate."

"You'll come around, they always do."

"Have 'they' done so before?"

He smiled that elfish grin. "Not yet, but no one can resist the Supersized Mc Shizzle Bad Boy Supreme."

As much as I enjoyed watching this guy make an idiot out of himself I really wanted to see Percy.

"Where's Percy?"

"Oh babe, don't be like that, am I not good enough for you? Besides, he's already hung up on this other girl. You might as well just give it up and go out with me. I make a mean tofu burrito, and I'm a way better kisser than he is." He said this as if these were all logical reasons for me to date him, although the tofu thing did have me a little confused.

"I doubt that, I'm Annabeth."

Leo's jaw dropped a little and I barely caught what he said under his breath. "Dang, I thought he was joking."

"So um, where is he?"

His face fell a little. "He had to fly to New York this morning. His mom got sick again and he had to go see her and make sure everything is alright." My heart sank. Percy loves his mom, he talks about her all the time. I got really worried about what could've gone so wrong he had to fly out to see her so soon.

"I'm sure she'll be alright…..I mean how bad can it be." He attempted to comfort me with this, but it seemed he was more talking to himself.

"Bad enough that he had to go to New York."

Percy's POV:

My heart is beating so fast I think's gonna burst and I can't think straight. That plane ride was bad enough, I've always hated flying. My knuckles had been white the whole from gripping the armrest too hard and I had enough stress after the call I got. I thought I was going to have a nervous breakdown on the plane. I'm out of breath as I run through the hospital, knowing that I need to find my mom.

I race into her room and am relieved to see her sitting up and talking to my stepdad Paul. She's smiling and then I'm holding her delicate frame in my arms."Mom, I was so worried."

"I'm ok Percy. I'm just glad to see you. If all it takes it a false alarm to get to have you back for a few days I'll have to get sick more often." I laugh. I missed my mom.

We spent the day in her hospital room playing board games and just taking. Apparently she just got a cold and after her cancer scares they are trying to monitor her for the next few days to make sure everything is alright before she can come home. I'm so relieved I can't stop smiling.

Around three o'clock I look at my phone and see a picture of Annabeth. I changed my homescreen after we kissed because every time I saw that picture I just felt happy.

My mom had been sitting next to me when I turned my phone on. Don't let her size trick you because she is fast, and before I could blink she had snatch my phone and was looking intently at the picture. She turned to me, her eyes questioning. "Who's this?"

My eyes instantly hit the floor, and I'm a little embarrassed. My mom and I talk about everything, but not, you know, that stuff. "Um, that's Annabeth. She goes to the college around the corner from where I work."

One look at my mom and I know I'm not going to get way with avoiding the question.

"Ok but who is she to you?" Good question. I meant, last night was awesome and all that but I really don't know how _she_ feels….What am I to her? I was hoping to clear that up today at work but….oh crap! Leo's covering my shift today because I had to leave. I love him but if that idiot hits on Annabeth….actually I'd probably just sit there and laugh as she beats the snot out of him. I know for experience what she can do, my eye still hurts from when she punched me.

I decided just to tell my mom the truth, she'll find out either way. "I'm not sure mom, I was going to find out today."

She studied my face. "Do you like her?" I blushed.

"Yeah, I think I do."

Her eyes drifted back to my phone, where Annabeth was permanently smiling confidently, her eyes sparkling. "Then go for it."


End file.
